


Birthing myself

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, blame Jenova, cum whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he could only blame Jenova for this cycle of given birth to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing myself

I don't own FF7, if i did the new ff7 game would have been made years ago. i\m counting down to buying day.

A WTF Production

Birthing myself  
By Firehedgehog

There were things Cloud would love to remember, things he'd love to forget but what he'd like most was for this situation not be happening.

In the final battle with Jenova had used an unknown attack on him, they only found out what it did later.

First he found himself horny as heck and a cum whore, and found himself enjoying being claimed. It also made any male strong enough to go crazy over himself, and he didn't care how many jumped him.

Then he found out he was pregnant, with himself.

Jenova didn't want the last of her 'children' to die.

So anytime his body became too damaged, he'd find as many 'donators' as he could to father his new body. He'd find himself pregnant and through the pregnancy within twenty four hours, and then his adult body would give birth.. die and turn into energy and merge with his new self.

At least he grew to adult within hours.

And that his new body looked the same.

He was pretty sure Vincint was the father of this body, but that didn't stop himself from allowing Vincint to fill him to the brim.

Clouds body was cradled by blankets, to keep the weight off his belly.

He was shocked to find out he could give birth to other things other then himself, as long as he wasn't too damaged when he went into his 'cum whore' mode.

Cloud gave a scream as his latest male claimed him, and father to the cubs he carried.

Yes cubs.

Nanaki was the one claiming him, a mutual decision since this was probably the only was for the red being to have children.

Cloud had also found the changes to his body the closer he got to given birth interesting. He now was both genders but thankfully no breasts, but with the cubs he found himself growing nipples down his chest getting heavier with milk the closer birth came.

He hated but loved this, the whore of the planet.

He wondered what else non human could claim him.

END


End file.
